


Hug

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Insinuación KouRyou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Un día especial que termina siendo caótico. Sólo el abrazo de un príncipe podría arreglar su humor.
Kudos: 2





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ryo!!!
> 
> Mi imaginación errática y yo hicimos esto. Algún día encontraré mi camino a la belleza que merece Ryota. Por el momento, entrego esta humilde ofrenda.

El aroma a cereza inundaba el baño. El vapor y la calidez del agua que rodeaban su cuerpo desnudo, lograban crear un ambiente de relajación perfecto.

O eso sería si no fuera por el escándalo que provenía del exterior.

—¡Lo siento!

Era la tercera vez que escuchaba algo romperse y una disculpa efusiva de Mamoru.

Era su cumpleaños, pero Koki no estaba en casa, y Ken junto con Mamoru habían tenido la brillante idea de cocinar algo para festejar su cumpleaños.

Eso, evidentemente, no saldría bien.

—¡Espera!

Una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró agotado. Salió del baño esperando cualquier cosa.

Trastes tirados por toda la cocina y parte de la sala; algunos ingredientes regados en el suelo. Mamoru y Ken con cazuelas en sus cabezas y cucharas como armas.

—R-Ryo, creímos que tardarías un poco más en el baño.

El notable nerviosismo de Ken y su intento fallido por tapar lo que sea que hubiera en el horno era suficiente para hacerlo querer salir de ahí.

—Lo haría si dos personas aquí no estuvieran haciendo tanto ruido.

Un movimiento a espaldas de Mamoru llamó su atención. La cosa que había en el horno se movía.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Fijó su mirada al frente, y continuó su camino a la habitación. No necesitaba ver más, sólo deseaba relajarse. Ellos se encargarían de todo.

Segundo gran error.

Tardó veinte minutos en arreglarse, lo suficiente para acabar con su paciencia.

—¡Mamoru no! ¡Rápido, a tu derecha!

—¡Quítamelo Ken!

Ryota se consideraba una persona paciente… A menos que pusieran a Ken y a Mamoru juntos.

Salió con una tranquilidad perturbadora. Sus gráciles pasos resonaron en el piso de Growth.

Cuando llegó a la zona común pudo notar que prácticamente era un área de guerra; los sillones formaban una trinchera, el desorden que había visto cuando salió de ducharse prácticamente era nada comparado con lo que sus ojos miraban en ese momento.

La cosa que hace un rato estaba en el horno estaba frente a él. Mamoru y Ken le decían que debía alejarse de ahí, pero la sonrisa que Ryota les dedicó los hizo palidecer. Rezaron para que Koki volviera pronto.

Ryota tomó una cuchara de madera de la barra de la cocina, y con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, comenzó a dar golpes a la masa amorfa en el suelo.

Cuando su brazo comenzó a doler se dio cuenta que los restos de “la cosa” estaban por todas partes, incluida su ropa. Para ese momento estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para regañar a Ken y Mamoru, así que sólo se dispuso a cambiarse de nuevo, antes de que Koki volviera.

—Ustedes dos, limpien esto. — Parecía la escena de un crimen.

Los otros dos se disponían a limpiar, pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose los hizo entrar en pánico. Koki entró con una caja de pastel.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Ryota, con un montón de manchas rojas en la ropa y rostro, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue que en su mirada había cansancio y fastidio.

—¿Estás bien Ryo?

Caminó rápidamente hasta Ryota, evitando magistralmente los platos rotos y residuos de comida.

Koki abrazó a su compañero con fuerza. No sabía qué había pasado, pero su mirada le decía que necesitaba que alguien lo confortara.

Ryota se había sonrojado con fuerza. La ropa de Koki se ensuciaría por ese abrazo, pero a él parecía no importarle.

El aroma a vainilla y el calor corporal de su amado Koki lo hizo olvidarse de cualquier cosa.

Ken y Mamoru miraban la escena conmovidos, dispuestos a unirse a un abrazo grupal.

La mirada de Ryota los frenó al instante.

—Bueno, supongo que podríamos comer el pastel primero y después limpiar. —Dijo Koki con su característica amabilidad.

La sonrisa pacífica de Ryota volvió a surtir efecto.

—N-No te preocupes Kou, nosotros nos haremos cargo. Ustedes continúen.

Mamoru y Ken se apresuraron a recoger su desastre.

Entonces, Koki se separó de su compañero.

—Es verdad. Aún no te doy tu regalo. Espera aquí, vuelvo en un…

Ryota tomó su mano, impidiendo que se alejara. Fue una reacción irracional. Ahora estaba entrando en pánico y dispuesto a fingir demencia.

No fue necesario. Koki entendió lo que su compañero quería.

Volvió a abrazarlo en silencio.

—Feliz cumpleaños Ryo.


End file.
